Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a vessel closure for vessels having an opening that is to be closed by the vessel closure and has an inner diameter of more than 2 cm, wherein the vessel closure comprises a polymer-based sealing element which is arranged in the vessel closure in such a manner that it sealingly abuts on the opening of the vessel in the closed state.
Background Art
In particular, the invention relates to the production of corresponding lug caps.
The invention further relates to vessel closures producible according to said method and to the use of specific polymer compositions for producing the above-mentioned sealing elements.